


Late Night Cravings

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Loves Pie, M/M, mention of gabriel being cas' brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is that sleeping in the hallway? Dean sees a cutie in the hallway of his apartment building using a trench coat as a blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Cravings

“Riders of the storm,” Dean sang, bobbing his head back and forth. He opened his fridge in small increments according to the beat. “Riders of the storm,” he continued, swerving his hips back and forth. He bent down and continued humming.

“Son of a bitch,” he whispered.

The pie was all gone. He checked the time on the oven clock. Two in the morning. He deliberated silently for a moment before turning off his stereo and grabbing his apartment key. He’d already opened his door, walked out, and locked the door behind him before he processed the noise in the hallway.

“Is someone…” – Dean looked pitifully down at a man wrapped up in a long tan trench coat – “…snoring?”

The man tugged his jacket to his chin in his sleep. Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Nope,” he whispered. “Not my business.”

He walked to the elevator and went to the ground floor. Then he walked across the street to his favorite convenience store and diner combination.

“Hey Dean!” waved the store owner.

“How’s it going, Chuck?”

“Pretty good. I’ve been saving you this deep dish apple pie in case you had the munchies.”

Dean grinned. “You know me so well.”

While reaching into his back pocket for his wallet, Dean said, “I saw the strangest thing on my way over.”

“What,” Chuck said as he opened the register, “pigs finally learned to fly?”

“Well, we all know it’ll happen eventually,” Dean shrugged, “but no. There was a dude sleeping in my hallway.”

“Cute?” Chuck asked as he returned Dean’s change.

“Well, yeah, but he was sleeping in my hallway.” Dean grabbed the pie and sighed.

“Wake him up,” Chuck suggested. “Maybe he lost his key, maybe he has no place to sleep.”

“Maybe he’s a psycho crazy serial killer,” Dean laughed.

Chuck smiled. “Maybe, but you never know unless you ask.”

Dean shook his head. “You’re one crazy store owner. Why they ever let you run this place is beyond me.”

“What do you mean ‘let me’? I’d like to see someone try to stop me!”

Dean just kept shaking his head. He waved at the door and gave a happy, “Night, Chuck!” as he turned back to cross the road.

When the elevator stopped on his floor, Dean tossed his apartment key in his empty hand and bit his lip. He slowly walked up the sleeping man and examined him. Dark hair, well dressed, and snoring like a little puppy.

With a sigh, Dean bent down and tapped the man’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Dean whispered, “wake up.”

“Who’s there?!” Cas screamed, thrusting the palm of his hand upward.

“Agh!”

Cas looked back and forth before he saw a freshly made pie at his feet and a man to his side clutching what seemed to be a bloody nose.

“Who are you?” Cas demanded.

“Well,” Dean sighed ironically, “I was going to make sure you were alright, but I can see you can take care of yourself. Man, you can really pack a punch.”

Dean tilted his head backwards and spoke without being able to see the stranger.

“Look, my name’s Dean Winchester. I live in apartment 16, right here. I saw you sleeping in the hallway on my way down to get a snack.”

“A whole pie is a snack?” Cas responded incredulously.

“Barely,” Dean grinned. “Anyway, you looked cold and tired, and the hallway can’t be comfortable. If you want, I’ve got a couch you could use.”

Cas leaned back and his brow furrowed. There was a moment of awkward silence.

“Well,” Dean finally said, “make your decision while you let me in. I have to hold my nose back, so I need you to unlock my door. Oh, and grab that pie!”

Cas smiled, grabbed the keys from Dean, and looked down at the pie. With a private, breathy laugh, he grabbed the pie.

“Deep dish apple?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, it’s my favorite,” Dean shrugged, still forced to stare at the ceiling.

“Mine too,” Cas smiled. “Oh, and my name is Castiel. I live in 17 with my brother, Gabe. He’s with his fiancée tonight, so I didn’t really have anywhere to go.”

“Well, that’s a decent explanation.”

They walked into Dean’s apartment where Dean immediately walked to the bathroom.

“I’m gonna wash up,” he called as he walked away. “Make yourself at home if you want.”

For a moment, Cas stood awkwardly in the threshold. He had a set of keys and a pie in either hand. With a smile, he took a deep breath, stepped forward, and closed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments!


End file.
